1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to docking stations for laptop computers, and in particular to a docking station housing a projector and a video card that are controlled by the microprocessor of the laptop.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laptop computer typically includes an internal video card for providing video signals to a projector as directed by an execution of a video application program by a microprocessor of the laptop. In light of the fact that the video card of the laptop computer is not customarily upgraded, the video card may not have the performance capability of providing the video signals to the projector as needed for a quality presentation of an advanced video application program. For example, to project clear, concise, and timely images from the projector, the video application program may require a minimum fill rate that is above the maximum fill rate capability of the laptop""s video card. Other performance features such as frame rate and refresh rate may have minimum standards that are also above the maximum capabilities of the laptop""s video card.
Currently, when a performance capability of the laptop""s video card is insufficient for the video application program, a desktop computer having a video card capable of supporting the video application program is utilized in lieu of the laptop. However, transporting a desktop to a presentation is rarely feasible. Additionally, assembling and dismantling the desktop may be burdensome. What is therefore needed is a presentation method incorporating a laptop and a projector that can overcome any deficiencies in the performance capability of the laptop""s video card.
The present invention is a laptop computer and a docking station for the laptop computer. In one form of the present invention, the docking station includes a housing, a projector, and a video card. The projector is mounted within the housing, and is operable to provide video images in response to video signals. The video card is inserted within the housing and is operable to provide the video signals to the projector.
In a second form of the present invention, the docking station includes a projector and a first video card, and the laptop computer includes a microprocessor and a second video card. The projector is operable to provide video images in response to video signals. The first video card and the second video card are both operable to provide the video signals to the projector in response to control signals. The microprocessor is operable to selectively provide the control signals to either the first video card or the second video card.
A third form of the present invention is a computer readable product in a computer usable medium of the laptop computer. The computer readable product includes a means for comparing a first performance capability of a first video card and a second performance capability of a second video card, a means for providing controls signals to the first video card when the first performance capability of the first video card and the second performance capability of the second video card are equivalent, and a means for providing the controls signals to the second video card when the first performance capability of the first video card and the second performance capability of the second video card are dissimilar.
A fourth form of the present invention is a method for selectively operating a first video card and a second video card. In one embodiment, a microprocessor is operated to compare the performance capability of a first video card and the second performance capability of the second video card, and to provide control signals to the first video card when the performance capability of the first video card and the performance capability of the second video card are equivalent. In another embodiment, control signals are provided to the first video card when the performance capability of the first video card and the performance capability of the second video card are equivalent, and the control signals are provided the second video card when the performance capability of the first video card and the performance capability of the second video card are dissimilar. In a third embodiment, a selection signal indicative of a selected utilization of the first video card or the second video card is provided, control signals are provided to the first video card when the selection signal indicates a selected utilization of the first video card, and the control signals are provided to the second video card when said selection signal indicates a selected utilization of the second video card.
A fifth form of the present invention is a method comprising a providing of the docking station and the laptop computer mountable upon the docking station. In a first embodiment, the docking station includes a first video card, and the laptop computer includes a microprocessor and a second video card in electrical communication with the microprocessor. The first embodiment further comprises providing for an establishment of an electrical communication between the microprocessor and the first video card when said laptop computer is mounted upon the docking station. In a second embodiment, the docking station includes a projector, and the laptop computer includes a microprocessor and a video card in electrical communication with the microprocessor. The second embodiment further comprises providing for an establishment of an electrical communication between the projector and the video card when the laptop computer is mounted upon the docking station.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention rather than limiting, the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.